


Head Over Heels

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara reached up to adjust her glasses when suddenly the most beautiful girl she has ever seen walked into the gymnasium wearing a stunning dress that brought out the sharpness of her forest-green eyes.





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> 29\. Heels
> 
> Sorry if Lena is a little bit out of character in this. Also, the timeline is a bit weird but just pretend Lena was in Midvale.

Her first day on Earth was rather strange. Humans had such weird customs and she didn't quite understand them yet. Like what was the point of this "school" that the nice woman, Eliza, kept mentioning. 

She didn't understand why she had to go to it because she already knew everything. Well, except for history. Being an alien she, of course, did not know who the president was during the Civil War. She didn't even quite know what that was.

The young girl was thankful that she could, for the most part, blend in easily with the humans. At first, controlling her newfound abilities was quite terrifying, but thanks to the help of her new family, she was learning. 

One thing that truly perturbed her was how fragile the human race was. She didn't understand why they had to wear weird padded fabric over their hands by removing something from the oven where she could just use her bare hands. 

The human concept that baffled her the most though was the concept of heels. Why did humans put those torture devices on their feet?

Kara was curious about their purpose one day as Eliza had let her try a pair on. She took one step and immediately fell to the ground in a mess of lanky teenage limbs.

Alex had laughed her ass off while Eliza scolded Alex for making fun of her little sister. From that day on, Kara vowed to never touch those weird human feet contraptions again.

A few years later, the annual Midvale High school dance rolled around. Alex wasn't eager to go but Kara wanted to see what a human event was like. Eliza forced Alex to go and keep an eye on Kara as Alex begrudgingly agreed. 

They both refused to wear heels so Alex wore her black combat boots paired with dark slacks, an ebony button-down, and an obsidian blazer. Kara wore deep blue slacks, charcoal blazer, and her favorite pair of beat-up black and white Converse. 

Eliza complemented both girls and snapped a picture before dropping them both off at the dance.

Alex immediately abandoned Kara in favor of the punch table as Kara stood awkwardly in the corner.

Kara reached up to adjust her glasses when suddenly the most beautiful girl she has ever seen walked into the gymnasium wearing a stunning dress that brought out the sharpness of her forest-green eyes.

The blonde's jaw dropped at the miles of skin on display and dark hair cascading down her back.

The dark-haired woman wore black heels that accentuated the curve of her calf muscles as Kara let out an audible gulp.

"Hey, you're Kara right?" The girl asked, her smooth velvety voice with a hint of a foreign lilt to it. 

Kara could only nod as her mouth gaped open and closed like a fish.

"I'm Lena, Lena Luthor" the girl smirked as she held out her hand for Kara to shake.

Kara thought to how pretty her name sounded and how it matched her gorgeous looks. She wiped her sweaty palm and shook Lena's, heat tingling through her arm at the touch.

"I Kara. I mean, I'm Kara. You already knew that though because you asked. You're really pretty. I mean your dress is really pretty. Not that you aren't! Please stop me," Kara rambled on with a blush, still gripping Lena's hand. 

"You're cute," Lena grinned as she ran a manicured nail over Kara's exposed forearm. 

"Y-you're the new transfer student right?" Kara asked as she realized that she was still holding Lena's hand and let it go with a quick blush.

The young girl nodded as she gave the blonde a flirty wink, "wanna go get some punch?"

Kara nodded, a little bit too eagerly as Lena grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the refreshment table.

Rao, Kara Danvers knew this girl for all of five minutes but was already head over heels for one Lena Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this was so short but I'm swamped with homework and studying.


End file.
